To See Him Smile
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: Completely fictional and not at all from Mythology canon, sort of inspired by the siblingness shown between Zeus and Hades towards the end of Wrath of the Titans. I own nothing! Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Teller's Note:**_ Some events in this tale may be over dramatized, not completely true to word, and possibly quite false. However, it is entertaining (at least to some people.)

Also, if you are a homophobe-or anything of the like-this has the chance to cause the urge to rip your eyeballs out.

* * *

"Hermes, why are there stars in the sky?" Persephone asked her cousin.

He paused for a moment, an impish grin appearing on his face. "Well, there's an actual story behind that," he started to tell her.

She inched forward, sitting at his feet. "A story? You have to tell me!"

His grin widened. "But of course, little Persephone."

* * *

It started out as a rather normal day. It was after the fall of the Titans, but before Zeus and Hera's wedding. In fact, it was the week after the fall of the Titans.

The three brothers-Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus-had not yet drawn straws and all three were living in Olympus.

While Poseidon was off chasing all three sisters, Hades-who we also know is the God of jewels and ores-was reading a scroll, waiting for somebody to come and annoy him. Unfortunately, he didn't have to wait very long.

Zeus came in, energetic as always. He was still high off of his victory against their father.

"I have something to ask you," he told him, kneeling down and placing his chin on his brother's lap.

Brown eyes looked down at a young man who didn't understand the meaning of 'do not disturb.' However, he did not mention this to Zeus, instead he decided to see how this turned out.

"I want you to take my virginity," Zeus told him.

Hades felt like he had just gagged on something...and that thought just sent him a not unpleasant image...

"Excuse me?" Hades asked.

His younger brother drew his fingertips up against his thigh. "I want you to make love to me."

"You just changed your request."

The blonde shrugged. "Will you?"

"Pick one."

"Take my virginity," he told him.

Hades slowly touched his brother's face. The blonde leaned in, purring slightly. "Why me?" he asked softly.

"Because you're my older brother and I know you'd take care of me," Zeus explained.

He leaned down and kissed his lips on instinct. The older of the two pulled Zeus into his arms, letting him straddle him, all the while neither pair of lips left the other's.

Hades twined his fingers into his brother's blond hair, softly tugging at it. Zeus groaned, unconsciously leaning into him.

"I need you. Now," he demanded.

"Ask nicely and then maybe," he said to him.

"Please, Hades," he begged.

"Stand up," he told him.

The young blonde did as told, revealing he, in fact, was incredibly turned on. He knew he had an incredible blush on his cheeks, but at the same time, there was nothing he could do about that.

Hades stood up then walked over to his brother. He slowly undid the front of his pants before hooking his thumbs under the waistband and pulling them down.

"Turn around," he commanded.

Despite the rather tender voice Hades was using, Zeus shuddered. He wanted his brother's hands on him. He closed his eyes and sighed as he heard Hades undoing his pants, letting them fall to the floor.

His slender hands touched Zeus's hips, pulling him slightly closer, before the right hand came up, pressing its fingertips to Zeus's lips. They parted slightly, allowing entrance, before closing softly around them, suckling the soft pads.

Hades groaned. "Damn it, why are you so good at that?" he asked him.

Zeus chuckled as the fingers left his mouth. "Some things must remain a secret," he teased. His eyes closed again as he felt Hades slip one finger into his tight, virgin orifice. Soon after, another finger slipped in, causing a groan to escape his mouth. In the back of his mind, the younger brother thought that Hades was getting impatient, as a third finger soon joined.

By this point, soft moans were continuously escaping the blond's mouth. He wondered if Hades planned to tease him to death instead of fucking him. However, these thoughts were soon dispelled as the fingers left Zeus, causing an unwelcomed emptiness, before he felt the tip of something press against him.

Hades slowly pushed in, causing a hitch in his brother's breath.

"Relax, that'll make it more pleasurable," he whispered into the blond's ear.

Zeus did as he was told, allowing his brother to go in more. Waves of pleasure coursed through him, and he didn't try to suppress a moan. Before he knew it, Hades was in to the hilt, pressed completely against his brother.

"I love you," he whispered before he started to kiss Zeus's neck. He suckled softly on the lightning god's skin, even going as far as to biting down on it, causing some blood to well up. The whole time, Zeus was mewling like a kitten from all of the stimulation.

"Hades," came out in a moan from his young lips. The two brothers managed a kiss as the older found himself going faster, his left hand dropping down to touch his brother's member.

Zeus moaned again, even louder this time, as he came, his cum dripping down his brother's pale hand. His other hand gripped Zeus's right hip as Hades came hard into his brother, his face burying itself in the crook of Zeus's left shoulder.

After a moment, Hades pulled out slowly, despite the want to stay in him-with him-forever. Or at least until they drew straws, and however _that_ would turn out.

The blond turned around, quick to capture his brother's lips. His arms twined around him, holding him as close as he could. Zeus felt him smile against his lips as Hades's long fingers-mind you, the ones that belonged to his left hand were still covered in cum-twined into luscious golden hair.

Zeus pushed him onto the carpet in front of the hearth, straddling his first lover. Hands and arms seemed desperate to pull each other as close as possible as little bolts of electricity danced in the air above them.

Hades had no idea how, but he soon found himself in a position that had his left leg over Zeus's right shoulder, his younger brother's member standing proud, eager to find itself in Hades. In his lust induced high, he probably would've let his brother do it, too.

* * *

"Hermes, what in Elysium are you telling my daughter?" Demeter suddenly asked, breaking the story.

Persephone jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. "I just, I mean, I asked Hermes something and..."

"Why are you telling her of her father's trysts?" The Harvest Goddess asked him.

"I was answering a question," he tried to explain.

A hay blonde eyebrow was arched, not believing the Master of Tricks.

"I, uh, should probably go..." he said, getting up.

* * *

Later on, Persephone slipped into Hermes room. "You never answered my question. Why are there stars in the sky?" she asked him, even though he was half asleep.

"Oh, right, that. Well, as I'd been saying, Hades would've gladly let Zeus be his first in only, but much like she had just a few hours ago, your mother walked in on a very interesting thing. She, of course, was appalled, and therefore practically dragged Zeus out by the ear, telling him that she'd better never see the two together again. So, when Hades found out he was to be Lord of the Underworld while Zeus was that of the sky, he put jewels in the sky to make his brother smile, because that's all he really cared about; seeing Zeus smile."

Persephone's nose scrunched up. "Is that really true?" she asked, beginning to mentally question everything she'd been told about her uncle.

"Is anything really true? It's simply all in perspective," Hermes said wearily.

"Then it's a fairy tale," she told him, a smile on her face. "Something that I wish was true, but I can't prove."

The normally mischievous god smiled weakly. "Now, are you satisfied? I would like some sleep now," he told her.

"Very satisfied, I will see you in the morning," she told him, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Good night, Hermes."

"G'night," he said in return before turning over and burying his face in his pillow.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_My first attempt at smut, hope y'all enjoyed it! More chapters to come :) Though how consistent it will be I don't know. This is just a break from my RE stuff, so...Also, this will probably be short, so I might be able to finish writing it tonight/tomorrow :)

Please review!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teller's Note:**_In this chapter of story, we will encounter themes rated M for more yaoi! ;)

* * *

"Zeus, I was wondering something," Demeter said, walking into the throne room.

"Yes, caring sister?" he asked, clearly invested in a game of chess with Apollo. The two looked so alike that the only way you could tell the difference between the two was that Zeus had a beard and was slightly larger in build.

"I need to talk to you," she told him. "It's actually rather urgent."

Zeus sighed. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," he told his son before getting up and walking over to me. "What's so urgent that I can't finish a game of chess?"

"It's about you and Hades," she told him.

He flinched. "What about us?" he asked her.

"Well, Hermes was telling our daughter in *detail* what happened between you two when you were an idiot," she told him.

"Oh, that...I'll talk to him about that later," Zeus assured her.

"Him? What about *Persephone*?" she asked him.

"Demeter, she was going to find out about that relationship sooner or later," he told her. He felt like a young adult again, having Demeter scold him as if she was their mother. Again.

"I never understood what got into your head when you let him fuck you," she all but spat.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "What was in my head is that I didn't want to lose him after we figured who would control what," he told her.

She rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't care."

"That's great for you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go finish playing chess with my son," Zeus said.

"Have fun," she said before turning around and walking off, presumably to find her daughter.

When Zeus walked back into the throne room, he found Apollo just repositioning himself on his seat. Hestia sat at her stool by the hearth, a smile partially hidden by her unruly, curly, hair.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked him. If he knew how exasperated he truly sounded, he be as worried about himself as Apollo was.

"Dad, I'm worried about you. We hear about all of these stories about how happy you were when you were ten thousand years youngers, and now I look at you...it's really hard for me to imagine that you were ever happy," he explained.

He gave him a small, but weak smile. "I'm happy when I'm with my family," he tried to tell his son.

"Maybe you should take a vacation from Mount Olympus," he suggested.

"Can't do that. I'm-"

"Yes, you can. I'll make sure tasks are handed out evenly and everyone will be fine," Apollo told him.

"Where do you expect me to go?" Zeus asked him, folding his arms. "Another planet?"

"Not exactly...just another realm," Apollo said, a grin on his face.

"If you're trying to tell me to go to that fish tank Poseidon calls a castle-"

"No, I'm saying visit Hades," the younger blonde cut him off. "Please, Dad?"

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his pointer finger. "Fine. But only because it's been three thousand years," Zeus grumbled.

* * *

"Gardner!" Hades called. "Where did I put the last Harry Potter book?"

"Ah, I believed you burned that last year," the spirit worker said as he appeared.

"Did I? Why would I burn that but not the rest of them?" he asked, slightly confused. Even the Lord of the Dead has memory problems sometimes…

"You had really wanted the red heads to die so Harry and Hermione could get together," he reminded him.

"Oh...right…" he sighed. "I suppose I have nothing better to do than to rant about book couples, right? At least I haven't sunken as low as the sparkly vampires…"

"Well some sounds miserable!"

Both Hades and Gardner froze at the sound of the voice. "I, uh, believe something needs to be dusted," Gardner said, skirting around the large blond that had come into the library.

"Zeus," the older brother said curtly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Apollo all but kicked me out of Olympus. Said I needed a vacation," he explained, picking up a book. His eyes skimmed over the inside of the cover before he set it down again.

While he'd been doing that, Hades couldn't help but stare at his brother. He seemed older, a bit more rough around the edges. His blue eyes seemed a bit grayer, and his hair had lost some of its sheen.

He'd never admit it, but it pained him to be around his youngest brother. Whenever he saw him, he just wanted to take him into his arms and never let him go. And if he thought about it hard enough, he knew that if it weren't for Zeus, he'd probably still be in his father's stomach, slowly dissolving.

"You look tired. Maybe you should rest," the dark haired one told him.

"I was hoping we'd be able to do something to together," Zeus said to him as his right hand was taken by a pale, slender, skilled, hand. The remembrance of what had happened all of those centuries ago bubbled up and Zeus blinked, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. He might as well been a schoolboy, considering the way he was acting.

"Like what?" Hades asked him, looking over his black-clad shoulder.

The blond found himself momentarily at a loss for words, but when he found them the situation didn't improve much. "I...I mean...that night, we never, I just, and I've never…"

"Never what?" the older asked, arching a dark eyebrow. "I find it hard to believe that in dozens of centuries, there's something you've never done."

"I never slept with another man," Zeus said in a rush of words. "And...and to be honest, I've never really felt right with a woman." His cheeks flushed red, not to mention just as bright as one of Hestia's flames.

"Yet you have thousands of offspring," he reminded him. He was starting to turn around and return to his study when Zeus grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

The blonde pressed Hades against the wall before pressing his lips to his. "If you need to know, the number is two thousand, eight hundred and thirty-seven," he told his brother.

"Good to know that you keep track," he told him in between moans as Zeus kissed his neck.

"You would too, if you're goddess wife was as crazy as Hera," the blonde told him.

Hades chuckled before tilting his head up so he could lean down and kiss his brother again. He deepened the kiss, loving how the blonde gave up, letting his arms rest on the older's shoulders, letting him be pulled closer. When they pulled away, both brothers were left hard and breathless.

"I need you," Zeus whispered.

"I need you, too," Hades admitted.

"Where's your room?" he asked, his mouth right next to his brother's pale throat. Hades didn't answer him and instead picked his brother up, putting him over his shoulder. The thunder god laughed, enjoying how his brother was treating him. Hades laid him down on a bed with black silk sheets before leaning down over him and kissing him.

There was little Zeus could do from his position, but one thing was his ability to undo his brother's shirt. He slipped the buttons out of their holes and then tried pushing it off of his shoulders, but it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. Hades briefly sat up to shrug his shirt off before he set about to tugging Zeus's off. The next thing to work at was their pants-Hades's were low slung black dress pants that could be basically pushed off, while Zeus's jeans were a bit more of a hassle.

As soon as they were off, Zeus pushed his brother onto his back, straddling him. A smile had graced both gods' faces. "Commando?" he asked Hades.

"You'd know it…"

Zeus leaned down and kissed him. "Can I-"

As the words had begun to leave his mouth, the blond had shifted, causing friction between him and his brother. A moan escaped Hades's mouth as he pulled his brother down for another kiss.

"I need you…" he said, his voice so whispery...so velvety...so luscious… "I need you so badly, Zeus. Making me wait all of these centuries…Just fuck me, please..."

He didn't need to be told twice. The head on his shoulders was synced up with something else as he put Hades's left leg on his right shoulder, letting the other leg wrapping around his waist. Then the tip of his member aligned with the opening of Hades's ass before slowly pushing in.

The older god hissed at the feeling, before moaning as Zeus filled him. When he was completely in, he leaned down and kissed his brother's lips. "I love you," he whispered, his voice husky.

The dark brunette moaned. Any other words probably would've been drowned out as the initial sound echoed off of the walls. The sound encouraged Zeus to go in a little harder, a little faster. More moans echoed around and the blond leaned down to kiss Hades time after time.

If only it were endless, but even the best things come to an end. Zeus came hard into Hades, letting a moan escape his mouth. He waited a moment to pull his member out, a thin trail of creamy white liquid coming out with it.

Hades slowly moved his leg off of his brother's shoulder, closing his eyes when he felt the cool fabric against his skin.

Zeus laid down next to him, cautiously putting his head on Hades's chest. "I love you," he told him again.

The older pressed his lips against the blond's forehead. "I love you, too."

* * *

The next day at breakfast-something Zeus was never present at-Cerberus scrunched up his nose at Hades.

"You smell a bit like blood," the shapeshifter told him.

"I did bleed last night," Hades said, smiling sheepishly.

"Stupid," Cerberus muttered.

"Heard that."

"Why did you let your own brother hurt you?" Cerberus asked.

"He didn't know," he told him. "And what he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him."

The grey haired man drummed his fingers on the table. "At least take something that allows you to sit down."

"I'm sure I'll get to that eventually," the dark haired man said.

Cerberus chuckled as he got up. "I'll see you around," he told his employer.

"Try not to get coerced by that winemaker to leave your post again," Hades teasingly told him.

The much younger man blushed furiously. "I'll try, sir."

Hades chuckled after Cerberus had walked off. "I'm sure that the next thing that will happen to me is a champion for an Olympian will walk right through the gates of the Underworld."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_If you've ever read my unfortunately long Greek Mythology fanfic, you know who Gardner is, but if you haven't, he's just a spirit who works for Hades that is kind of bi-polar. Also, Cerberus can switch between his human form and his beast form.

Hope y'all are enjoying this! Please review :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
